Strawberry  Jam
by Pie Shaped Cumulus
Summary: Ichigo has a crush and he knows exactly what he needs to do. GrimmIchi oneshot


AN: I really should be working on You Cannot Tame The Wild Things, But my muse has decide that the wonderful world of original fiction is just that much more shiny (this was written a while ago).

I'm trying really hard to get it out though *cough* not really *cough* and if all is right in the world it should be out by the end of next week.

NO promises though because they just turn me into a liar.

* * *

><p>There are a hell of a lot more than two kinds of people in the world, but right now lets just keep it at that.<p>

There are the people who watch and those who are watched.

Ichigo was not a watcher. If he had to be anything it would most defiantly be classified as watched.

Okay. Now, lets say that there are different levels of watchers and watchees. There are:

Those who are watched an watch no-one

Those who are watched and _admire _some people

Those who are watched (unknowingly) usually very humble and noble people and very often harbor secret crushes on other people (not really but whatever)

Those who are watched but don't want to be (usually commit suicide of some sort)

To save time let's not get into the levels of watchees, and because it's completely beside the point. This is about Ichigo. Who was a level three watcher.

And he was quite regrettably stuck there.

There is one thing you should know about Ichigo: He was most definitely not a coward.

Sure he could be a little shy at times, and tried to avoid confrontation best he could. But when something needed to be done Ichigo did it.

And Ichigo knew exactly what needed to be done.

* * *

><p>"Are you gay?"<p>

"'The fuck?"

* * *

><p>Another thing you might want to know about Ichigo: He was, by no means, stupid, but he could be a bit oblivious, and when, in the mind frame he was in now, a bit…tactless.<p>

* * *

><p>"…Well?"<p>

Grimmjow was speechless. Grimmjow was very (_very_) open with his preferences. Some unfortunate victims might say a little _too _open. He didn't rape anyone if that's what you're thinking, but Grimmjow was always very…handsy.

"Fuck yeah, dude."

"Oh..."

Ichigo had most definitely _not _been expecting this. Since he'd basically stalked this guy since last semester, and had not one seen him with a guy… With a guy sexually. Er…like kissing.

Now he wasn't sure what to do. He had been expecting a punch in the face (and would have most definitely have punched back), and that would have been that. He might go cry in a corner, or something afterwards, but all in all his little crush would have been crushed.

"_Really_?"

"What about it man, 'cause if yer a homophobe or someth—"

"Then will you fuck me?" It wasn't Ichigo's fault he said that. It really wasn't. It sort of just… slipped out before he had the chance to slap his hand over his mouth.

"…"

Grimmjow almost wanted to laugh, however his jaw was currently having a hard time picking itself up off the ground. Not that he wasn't used to getting these kinds of offers, but they usually weren't so… forward.

Ichigo on the other hand was mortified and just wanted to punch his jaw in it's face, however he wasn't one for self mutilation so he settled for the next best thing.

"No!"

"What?"

"I mean, yes, but we… Imeanyou! You, umm but only after a—well, I mean, it doesn't _have _to… er, if you want." His face was burning and he could only guess it was a nice shade of beat red. "Except. There really _should_…"

Grimmjow didn't really know what to say to that (would anyone?). So a vague "Uhhhhh…" was his only response. It apparently wasn't the right one.

"Yeah, umm, you probably have a boyfriend er, something. Right. So I'm just going to walk slowly in that direction." He said slowly inching away, his voice gradually getting smaller. He felt like crying.

"No! Hold on." Grimmjow held up a finger.

Ichigo waited.

Grimmjow leaned against a tree, and took a moment to select his words.

"So… you wanna fuck." Yes he was the epitome of smoothness.

"Uh, well… maybe like, more than once?"

"Are you talking fuck buddies or boyfriends."

"Er… the other one."

"The other one."

"Yes."

"_What _other one?"

"Ummmm…"

"Jesus Christ, just tell me!"

He held up two fingers.

Grimmjow stared at the fingers for a moment. Then he gave Ichigo a quick once over and said, "Okay, fine. Is there a specific amount of time set until we _can _fuck?"

Ichigo shrugged "Not really."

"So can we?"

"Now?"

"Sure."

"Like… _right _now?"

"No! What the fuck's the matter with you, we're in the middle of campus."

In Ichigo's defense he was a little overwhelmed. "Oh. Well, then when?"

"Whenever you wanna."

Ichigo graced Grimmjow with a genuine smile, because somehow he answered right, and nodded. "Okay."

Maybe he would make him wait a bit. Just a little while to see if Grimmjow was really with it.

He had a good feeling about this.

* * *

><p>AN: Ummmm, if you could just review… please? XD<p> 


End file.
